Entities face increasing legal and regulatory challenges and requirements to demonstrate their compliance in a technology environment. This is typically achieved by creating policies and controls for each regulatory policy and/or standard that will inspect and prove adherence. To this extent, entities typically access a portfolio of applications associated with each regulatory policy and/or standard and analyze each of them individually for a comprehensive assessment.
There is a need for an entity-wide assessment tool capable of centralized management of such applications for compliance adherence and regulatory reporting.